


Because everybody deserves happy endings

by Shadowdianne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2389547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/Shadowdianne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-	If you still believe in me- started unlocking the door- if you want to still believe in me and not in my actions but in me… would you want to be here, with me?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because everybody deserves happy endings

**Author's Note:**

> I was in youtube watching SQ fanvids and then I saw one that it had been recommended in Facebook, (it is called Made to Love and I will put the link behind the drabble just in case anyone is interested) and I don’t know if it was because of the music or the vid’s recompiled but I felt compelled to write this  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own OUAT

Regina had been instructed in no letting her emotions show under any circumstances. She had been taught to be like a diamond, untouchable, cruel, dainty. Regina had been taught in being an unstoppable force, one that no one could stop.

She had known for a very long time that who she was really a façade, that the world needed someone that she wasn’t, and that her mother had known that and because of that her mother had tried to create the person that Regina needed to be.

And maybe her mother was cruel, and severe, and she didn’t love her, but she was right in one important thing, the world needn’t a girl with a pure heart, the world needed a Queen with a heart cold as ice and black as ebony. So she played the part, her part, for a very long time, and each day, each act became more natural until she didn’t remember if she could be anything else than the Queen, the Evil Queen.

Until Storybrooke, of course.

But in the city she wore another type of façade, she was the mayor there and the world that surrounded her needn’t anything more than her being the mayor.

And then Henry appeared.

But then he only needed her to be his mother, she need to be mother and mayor, and nothing more, nothing else, because no one expected more of her.

But then… Emma.

Emma wasn’t only one thing, she was Henry’s birthmother, she was a young woman, she was an orphan (at least for her), she was the Savior, she was a product of true love, but, above all Emma made a point of her being her, only Emma.

And maybe was the time that Emma saved her from the fire, or maybe when, even after everything, Emma helped with the angry mob, or the time that Emma believed in her and tried to save her because of that damn wraith, or the time that Emma helped her with the trigger, o the time that Emma told her that for Henry they needed to cooperate. Or the time that she and Emma were sorceress and created an eclipse. Or the time that she, finally, decided to be just only Regina and gave them her memories and a good life, for one year but still and Emma thanked her.

Or maybe it was when Regina heard the voice of that damned blonde saying to her that she wanted to found the happy ending that Regina needed.  
Regina didn’t know when, or how, but she founded that she did not find necessary to be just one thing, to be a façade, a cliché to everyone, she founded that she needed to be brave. And because of that when Emma walked away she stood up and screamed her name.

\- If you still believe in me- started unlocking the door- if you want to still believe in me and not in my actions but in me… would you want to be here, with me?  
And then Emma, just Emma, nothing more, nothing else, smiled and nodded.

For now Regina was only Regina and Emma only Emma, but as Regina gave an awkward hug to the blonde she thought that maybe, one day, they could talk and be more.

**Author's Note:**

> https:// www.youtube.com/watch?v=m6vDC1qODyE&feature= youtu.be


End file.
